Talk:Jew
CSD : Racist, Prejudice. Jew infiltration I caught a Jew trying to spread his Jew-lies on this page. Not only did I edited out his blasphemes, I tracked his IP address down and took him out with my Smith & Wesson Sniper Rifle. 74.93.212.169 18:11, 14 April 2008 (UTC) RACIST This page is pure racism. Racist I agree with your sentiments this is racist and ignorant and needs to be deleted post haste. Can we get a link in here? There's now a page for the Stock Market, can we link that here? Right now you can't get any information on it at all.... : I don't understand what you're asking. You're welcome to link here if you want, you just don't usually link to a talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:09, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :: All apologies, I meant can we get a link to the Stock Market inserted into main Jew article; it's listed as one of their acheivements, but I can't edit Jew, it's locked. Atenea del Sol 16:49, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm, it was only supposed to be locked for anonymous users, but I guess the wiki considers new users the same as anonymous users. I unlocked it, I'm sorry you were blocked.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:14, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Hello, Anti-Semites, Have You Ever Watched, Read or Listened to Dr. Stephen Colbert, DFA Dr. Stephen Colbert, DFA is the "Greatest Supporter the State of Israel Has Ever Had." He handles Judaism extensively in I Am America. He is only ever anti-semitic in an off-handed and dimwitted manner. And mainly because the nerve ending in his gut don't feel bad for saying that he's a devout Catholic (a church which is vocally critical of anti-semitism, by the way). He feels bad for Jews, sometimes, for not being saved like he is. He doesn't spew bile at them. This is a place for truthiness, for Stephen's ideas, not for your pent up anger. Even if you think this tripe is funny, does Stephen? Revert this crap and start over. I suggest a total re-write. We support Israel you fucking retard. Look at the beginning of the Israel page. -KW The Egoist 01:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Early Church Father on Jews Saint Paul on the Jews Thessalonians 2:14-16 14 For you, brethren, became imitators of the churches of God which are in Judea in Christ Jesus. For you also suffered the same things from your own countrymen, just as they did from the Judeans, 15 who killed both the Lord Jesus and their own prophets, and have persecuted us; and they do not please God and are contrary to all men, 16 forbidding us to speak to the Gentiles that they may be saved, so as always to fill up the measure of their sins; but wrath has come upon them to the uttermost. :Go ahead and edit away, just remember some of the pages here mock notions common to the internets. If you rewrite, try to keep some of the outrageous belief of these crackpots.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::Eat, tell me if I'm going in the right direction here. Time For a Re-Think Okay, so I think the first draft of the re-write of Jew is done. Now that all the lists are turned into paragraphs etc, we can start talking this through, like rational people. You'll notice the grotesque caracutures are gone. And all the Christian Identity rants. And all of the weird and pointless "defenses" have been re-written to seem encyclopedic instead of like a talk page. Now, I've written and edited alot here. Quite a bit was kept or included because members of the community wanted it. But why do we want it? How many people are actually as anti-Semitic as this article? Very few. And most of those people are way to the right of people with political views similar to Dear Leader. Why do we want to shape so much of this article around mocking Mel Gibson, who despite his ultra-conservative brand of Catholicism is not right wing in any way? Why must the phrase "torture porn" be included- especially since the people who actually enjoy it never call it that? Are we trying to satirize the entire right as being anti-semite sadists? YES RETARD Are we trying to lump ever theologically conservative Christian into the right wing? Because that is ludicrously over-broad. I tried to be as funny as I could. I tried to not sound like a neo-Nazi but to sound like some kind of high prestige, well intentioned idiot. And I think I came as close as the material people wanted retained would allow. But that material didn't allow me to come very close. And I even kept Schindler's List on in the background while I wrote this. I mean that literally.The Egoist 18:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Most of the language here is either mine or was heavily shaped by me. I either wrote the jokes or re-worked what was funny. And even I can't see why this article should exist the way it does. :Why not step away for a bit? Take some time away from this page for a while longer and maybe an alternative way of writing it, or a new idea may come your way. :To answer some of your questions: :# Why harp on Mel? Because he is known for his antisemitism and for directing the greatest torture porn movie ever made. :# Why include the phrase torture porn? Because it sounds funny and shocking and taboo. It's a ludicrous phrase that marries the titillating word "porn" with the word so many are afraid to say into a combination that should be as inappropriate to say in polite company as the f-bomb, yet is somehow innocuous. BTW, it now has its own page, so you can add stuff there too if you want! : And now a question of my own: why are the caricatures gone? Why is all the Christian identity stuff removed? If this is to be a satirical webtube, how can we mock anything if we're afraid to face it? How can we confront misguided beliefs if we politely avoid them? I think a balance can be found that can satirize Christian identity caricatures while revealing their true nature without "glamorizing" the hatred. Remember, no one knew about Gibson's antisemitism until he got pulled over drunk.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Christian Identity rants are gone because it is a sect with no more than 50,000 adherents in this country (less than .02% of the US population, which makes it statistically insignificant) and no more than 100,000 world wide (meaning it is in less than a ten thousandth of a percent of the world population) and is and always was merely a mask for the Christian strand of the neo-Nazi movement. By the way Nazis were classically and still traditionally are neo-Pagan (now called Odinist). Christian Identity is seen as an outlier even within the neo-Nazi movement and it is considered counter-revolutionary, counter productive and even unnecessarily racist and divisive by mainline neo-Nazis. You wanna imagine how hard that is to pull off. Claiming that Jews are the offspring of Satan, by the way, is "two-seed" Christian Identity. Even mainline (if such a thing were possible) Christian Identifiers consider "two-seed" overly racist and divisive. The statement represents a view that, perhaps, 5,000 people world-wide actually hold. And every hate-group except them considers it overly racist. I never did idiot. The point of satire isn't the same as transgressive fiction. We aren't Chuck Palahniuk and this isn't his new novel, Hate. Just because the phrase "torture porn" is evocative and potent doesn't mean it fits the character of the kind of person who enjoys the material, which is the kind of person who would write the "real" article your aiming for. It's out of character for that fictional writer to use that phrase. By the way, Mel is a twit and an anti-Semite and an ultra-conservative, hardline Catholic with possible ties to Opus Dei. He's also been involved in alot of left-wing causes and was a player in the Anti-Apartheid Movement in Hollywood in the 80's. He is also friends with Danny Glover, who is friends with HUGO CHAVEZ. Not exactly the poster-boy for the right. The point of satire is to skewer reality to show the absurdity. But you should always know what reality looks like before you try to skewer it. And by the way, I'm not taking anything personally here. I'm Jesuit trained Irish Catholic. We don't have guilt issues when it comes to the Jews.The Egoist 22:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC)BULLSHIT :I added more sections similar to ones used on other religions on this wiki. Maybe this can help reduce the emphasis that seems to be on the Mel Gibson-Christian Identity crap. The sections that I added can be deleted or renamed and more sections can be added to explain more about Jews.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. BTW, you want some fun reading, go to the Southern Poverty Law Center's website and read up on Neo-Fascist groups in America. I particularly point you to the fact that Aryan Nations (itself a splinter of "one-seed Christian Identity" that splintered from the Church of Jesus Christ Christian, another splinter in itself) actually lost its fortified-compound and all of its money in a lawsuit conducted by SPLC. The property went to a mother and son they beat with rifle butts. The buildings were burned down in a firefighting training session and the land was converted to a "Peace Park." My totally righteous brothers in arms (SPLC started at Loyola New Orleans, my undergrad alma mater) have been kicking the shit out of CI bozos for years now.The Egoist 13:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ah yes, I remember that very well. Aren't they the first black people to live in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho? :::Maybe we can start a page for Christian Identity!? LOL!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::More interesting reading. Read Sarah Palin's history of colleges and follow the progression. Honolulu; Cour d'Alene, Idaho; Palmer, Alaska; Moscow, Idaho. Now cross-reference with Aryan Nation, Christian Identity, Christian Reconstruction and anti-government movements. Now cross-reference with hate crime statistics. ::::No matter how liberal you think Moscow, Idaho is, it's also got alot of very, very right-wing organizations that call it home. So that's an awful lot of hot spots for neo-fascism, neo-Nazism and extremist Christian sects. Intentionally moving to any one of them is an accident. Moving to any two is a coincidence. By the time you get to three, you're at enemy action. ::::Mrs. Palin, it would seem, had an adverse reaction to the racial and religious diversity of Honolulu.